


I'm Grumpy, He's Derpy (Я ворчун, он придурок)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Stiles Stilinski, Curses, M/M, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	I'm Grumpy, He's Derpy (Я ворчун, он придурок)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Grumpy, He's Derpy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845713) by [Fanhag102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanhag102/pseuds/Fanhag102). 



Дерек увидел, как кот с остервенением царапает дверь в лофт, будто с другой стороны его ждал годовой запас рыбы. Он замер на мгновение и непроизвольно отшагнул назад, чтобы кот его не заметил. Мог и не беспокоиться, кошак продолжал отчаянно царапать дверь, довольно жалко мяукая.

Кот полосатый. Тощий, лапы длинные, шерсть короткая – красивого коричневого оттенка, глаза большие, янтарно-желтые. Уже не котёнок, но, если судить по размеру лап и пропорциям тела, ещё не взрослый. Хоть Дерек наблюдает за кошаком всего минуту, он не может избавиться от мысли, что тот, в некотором роде… придурок.

Кошак без всякого толка царапал дверь, а когда один из когтей застрял, разразился гневным громким мявком (немного чрезмерная реакция, решил Дерек), и начал изо всех сил дергать лапой, пытаясь освободиться. Вызволив лапу, кот на секунду успокоился и уселся на пол, тяжело дыша. Внезапно он повернул голову и увидел Дерека.

\- Дерьмо, - шепотом выругался Дерек, глядя на кота, который бросился к нему, смешно завывая, будто Дерек последняя миска сливок на земле. Он вот совсем не хотел ввязываться в историю с котом, но вот, теперь он стоял в коридоре, у его ног вился кошак, время от времени вставая на задние лапы и трогая его за колени, издавая испуганные тихие мявки, и кажется, полагал, Дерек понимал то, что он хотел ему сообщить.

Дерек предположил, что у него не будет ни малейшего шанса попасть в квартиру и избавиться от преследователя.

Он посмотрел вниз и тяжко вздохнул. Что бы там ни думал о нём Стайлз, он не был совершенно бессердечным. Это хренов котёнок, и кто-то (хозяин, может быть) скучает по этому нелепому существу, и, поскольку кошак был полон решимости попасть в лофт, Дерек наклонился, подхватил котёнка, открыл дверь, вошёл, бросил его на пол, прежде чем снять куртку и повесить её на крючок, который давным-давно купила Лидия.

Он глянул на кота, который вдруг замолчал, впервые за всё это время. Кошак стоял неподвижно на том самом месте, куда Дерек его бросил, растопырив ноги и вытаращив глаза, будто поступок Дерека травмировал его на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Что? Ты же хотел попасть внутрь? – сказал ему Дерек и немедленно почувствовал себя глупо. Кто в здравом уме разговаривает с кошками? Услышав его голос, кошак отмер, снова начал настойчиво орать, подбежал к Дереку и практически врезался головой ему в голени, пытаясь донести какую-то свою мысль.

К несчастью, Дерек не говорил по-кошачьи, поэтому он осторожно переступил через кота и направился на кухню, решая, что бы такое найти, что заставит кошака заткнуться хоть на секунду. Кот бросился за ним, неуверенно переступая лапами, его основательно пару раз занесло в сторону, так что Дерек начал беспокоиться не ранен ли он, или может быть это действие лекарств? Надо будет осмотреть его потом внимательнее, позже, когда кот успокоится хоть немного. Сейчас же, кот всё так же пытался привлечь внимание Дерека, тыкаясь ему в ноги и практически сводя на нет все попытки не наступить на него. Его вопли - это нечто. Их нельзя было назвать мяуканьем, это был какой-то один сплошной протяжный вой, изредка прерываемый, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в легкие и начать заново. Это здорово раздражало бы… не будь в некотором роде… мило.

Кажется, всё стало только хуже, когда Дерек достал банку тунца. Кот попытался допрыгнуть до его руки, поцарапал джинсы, один раз вцепился в ботинки. Его дыхание ускорилось, кот начал бегать кругами, когда Дерек наклонился, поставить банку на пол.

При виде еды, кот наконец-то успокоился, хотя Дереку почему-то показалось, что он просто сдался. Кошак без всякой грации плюхнулся на пол, раздраженно взмахнул хвостом, демонстративно отвернулся от Дерека, отказался смотреть на еду, уставился куда-то под шкафы, будто там было что-то интереснее пыли и удрученно замявкал.

Дерек не понял, что сподвигло его, но, прежде чем он успел себя остановить, наклонился и осторожно провел ладонью по спине кота, от ушей к хвосту, а потом обратно вверх и немного почесал за ушами.

Сначала кошак замер, в ужасе уставившись на Дерека, он и не думал, что кошки вообще могут изобразить подобную бурю чувств, но потом расслабился и вопреки первому впечатлению, начал мурлыкать.

Именно в этот момент, Дерек прекратил притворяться, что он вовсе не кошатник. Какая ирония. Стайлз, он уверен, посчитает так же.

Если на то пошло, кот странным образом напоминал Стайлза. Выразительными глазами и неумением передвигаться нормально, вечно открытым ртом, который не знает, как вовремя заткнуться. Стайлз, который, наверное, с ума сойдет от восторга при виде кота, даст ему какое-нибудь дурацкое имя, объявит Котом Стаи и обяжет всех и каждого ухаживать за ним. Стайлз, который должен приехать из колледжа на эти выходные и, Дерек не хотел в этом признаваться, но он с нетерпением ждал встречи.

Он гладил кота Стайлза ещё какое-то время, а когда остановился, кошак посмотрел на него с выражением, которое ясно говорило: _«Ты сам это начал, приятель. Теперь ты обязан довести дело до конца»._

\- Ладно, - буркнул Дерек. – Ты можешь остаться на сегодня. Но завтра я распечатаю объявления о потеряшке.

Было очень похоже, будто кот раздраженно фыркнул и закатил глаза, но, Дерек уверен, это всего лишь игра света. Кот медленно, потягиваясь и то и дело заваливаясь на бок, прошёл к дивану – Дерек мысленно застонал, представляя сколько будет проблем с шерстью – где остановился и хмуро уставился на Дерека.

\- Что? – спросил Дерек, поглядев на кота, а потом на диван. – Он не такой уж высокий. Ты можешь запрыгнуть. Я не собираюсь поднимать тебя.

Кот посмотрел на свои лапы, потом на диван, потом снова на ноги. Он пригнулся, собираясь в комочек, несколько раз смешно переступил задними ногами, вильнув задницей, и, состроив решительную морду, прыгнул. Он промахнулся, прыгнул слишком высоко и далеко, врезался головой в подушки и кубарем скатился ниже. Задрыгал лапами во все стороны, чтобы перевернуться, а когда удалось, прошелся по дивану, будто и не было позорного промаха. Дерек фыркнул – кошак недовольно зыкнул на него в ответ.

Дерек занял другой угол дивана и включил телевизор. Он на самом деле надеялся на несколько дней покоя, прежде чем вся эта кошачья драма неожиданно ворвалась в его жизнь из ниоткуда. Но… с другой стороны… ему бы следовало уже привыкнуть к внезапной драме, учитывая то, на что были похожи последние несколько лет… да и вообще вся его жизнь.

Дерек поглядывал на кота каждые несколько минут. И каждый раз обнаруживал, что кошак пялится на него, склонив голову на бок. Он сидел на том же месте, которое Стайлз объявляет своим, каждый раз, когда вваливается в квартиру Дерека в поисках помощи в экстренной ситуации или, гораздо чаще, с требованием чтобы Дерек отправился в дурацкий боулинг или ещё куда-нибудь со всей остальной стаей. Дерек всегда идёт, и, он никогда не говорил Стайлзу, но это всегда весело.

Когда он повернул голову в следующий раз, кошак наконец-то перестал на него пялиться. Он повернулся к телевизору, и даже, казалось, заинтересовался происходящим на экране. Уши направлены вперед и он дернул ими несколько раз, когда главный персонаж какой-то саги о мечах и драконах, толкал речь. Кот весь наклонился вперед, как всегда делал Стайлз, когда смотрел кино. Но спустя несколько секунд, коту, похоже, стало скучно, потому что он начал ходить по дивану, впиваясь когтями в подушки. Дерек помолился, чтобы не осталось царапин – ему нравился этот диван и, к тому же, вечность прошла, прежде чем он начал пахнуть правильно.

Кот уже увереннее взобрался на спинку дивана и осторожно двинулся к Дереку, с каждым шагом наступая все смелее, чтобы в следующее мгновение, промахнуться лапой мимо подушки и с недостойным взвизгом свалится на пол.

« _О, боже_! – закатил глаза Дерек, - похоже, это один из _таких_ котов!»

Он не удержался и перегнулся через спинку дивана, посмотреть, что там кошак делает. Тот потряс головой, тихо мяукая сам себе и решительно приготовился совершить ещё один прыжок. Он справился с этим без особых затруднений, но на Дерека даже не взглянул - предположительно из-за уязвленной гордости.

\- Ты реально странный кот, - сказал Дерек кошаку, не в силах удержаться, снова легко погладил его по спине, теперь уже до самого кончика хвоста. Кот снова замер на мгновение, потом повернулся к Дереку и подошел ближе, напрашиваясь на ласку с видом: « _Если это заставит тебя забыть о том позорном фиаско, так и быть, можешь продолжать гладить_ ».

Не задумываясь, Дерек подхватил кошака под живот и поднял. Кот моментально начал орать и извиваться.

\- Да тихо ты! – рыкнул Дерек. – Просто хочу убедиться, что ты мальчик!

Кота это совсем не успокоило, он начал вырываться сильнее, высвободился из рук Дерека, свалился ему на колени - шар ярости, со вставшей дыбом шерстью и задранным хвостом, спрыгнул с дивана, пролетел через комнату и спрятался под креслом.

\- Ну и что такого? - раздраженно фыркнул Дерек. – Я думал ты не будешь так уж стесняться, раз мы оба парни.

Он услышал из-под кресла тихое злобное шипение, но решил, что это все телевизор.

Спустя несколько минут, кот вылез, и, очевидно, всё ещё злясь на Дерека, вскарабкался по его ноге, цепляясь когтями со всей дури, а потом начал когтить его бедра.

\- Ладно, ладно, хорошо! – в итоге сказал Дерек, спихнув кота на диван. – Вторжение в личное пространство. Понял. Прости. Мне бы тоже не понравилось, что кто-то пялится на мой член без моего на то разрешения.

Кот растерянно моргнул на него огромными глазами, Дерек не удержался, потянулся и начал почесывать кошаку подбородок, отчего глаза у того закатились, он издал потрясающий мягкий звук, и холодное, покрытое льдом сердце Дерека растаяло.

\- Ты похож на Стайлза, - сказал Дерек. Кот будто бы в подтверждение мяукнул и взмахнул хвостом. – Я мог бы назвать тебя Стайлз.

Он нахмурился

\- Не то чтобы я буду тебя как-то называть. Потому что ты тут не останешься. Это временно. То, что ты не боишься оборотней не значит, что я тебя оставлю.

Кошак осуждающе посмотрел на него, набрал в сою маленькую пушистую грудь побольше воздуха и уселся на старое место с видом, будто он уже владеет всем, что есть в лофте. Дерек зыркнул на него - кошак с вызовом уставился на него в ответ.

\- Ты странный, - вздохнул Дерек. Кот кивнул пару раз головой, будто соглашаясь, потом спрыгнул с дивана и целеустремлённо направился в коридор. Дерек подумал, нормальная кошка вела бы себя не так, правда? Кот ходит по лофту так, будто прожил здесь годы. И он шумный, кошки же должны передвигаться тихо, а Дерек слышит каждое его движение и, он уверен, это не только из-за волчьего слуха. Ну… по крайне мере, кот больше не заваливается на сторону во время ходьбы, словно под наркотой. Вроде бы у него лучше стало получаться. Ещё не норма, но лучше.

Кот не вернулся на место, а начал наворачивать круги по гостиной, вокруг Дерека и дивана. Время от времени он мяукал, глядя на Дерека со сложным выражением морды и, поскольку, тот никак не реагировал на эти вопли, мявкал громче и продолжал метаться.

\- Если ты не заткнёшься, я выброшу тебя на улицу, - с угрозой заявил Дерек.

Кот очень медленно повернулся к нему и демонстративно громко заорал. Когда он увидел, что Дерек не собирается вставать, торжествующе дернул ушами и радостно вильнул хвостом.

\- Не нарывайся, - сказал ему Дерек. – То, что ты милашка не значит, что ты останешься. Вообще-то прямо сейчас я позвоню Скотту, чтобы он помог мне сделать объявления.

Похоже его заявление не слишком напугало загадочного кота. Он просто плюхнулся на задницу и всем видом заявил: « _Хорошо, это именно то, что я хотел, чтобы ты сделал_ ». Это не имело никакого смысла, разве что он был котом Скотта, но, Дерек уверен, у Скотта нет кота, так что он проигнорировал всю эту пантомиму и отправил Скотту сообщение.

В итоге, спустя двадцать минут, в лофт Дерека набилась вся стая. Все они столпились вокруг глупого кота, и тот впал в эйфорию от такого внимания. Он замявкал громче и чаще, чем до этого, Дерек потрясён, он и не думал, что такое возможно. Ещё выяснилось, что коту больше всего нравится, когда Скотт или Лидия почесывают его за ушами. Дерек отошёл в сторонку от всего этого бедлама, но не мог удержаться и время от времени, глядя на происходящее, раздражённо закатывал глаза. Да ради бога, это _всего лишь_ кот!

\- Где ты его нашёл? – спросил Айзек.

\- В коридоре.

\- Откуда он?

\- Да чтоб я знал.

\- Разве он не должен бояться оборотней? – поинтересовался Скотт, почесывая коту живот (тот разлёгся на диване пузом вверх, когда Кира начала гладить ему шею – маленькая продажная сволочь).

\- Должен. Будь он нормальным котом.

\- А я думаю, он совершенно нормальный, - заявила Кира, широко улыбаясь.

Дерек хмуро хмыкнул. Она не видела насколько подвижная морда у кота, как он реально общается с Дереком морганием или шевеля ушами. Нормальный кот не рвался бы в его квартиру и не вёл себя потом в ней как хозяин. Кошак, должно быть, проклят или одержим злобным духом, а скорее всего _и_ проклят, _и_ одержим злым духом. Второе более вероятно, учитывая жизнь Дерека.

\- Думаю, он одержим, - сказал Дерек, надеясь, что кто-нибудь его поддержит. Кошак прекратил тарахтеть, повернулся к Дереку и шокировано уставился на него, будто бы вопрошая: « _Одержим? Это всё, на что хватило твоей фантазии?_ »

\- Он не одержим! – усмехнулся Скот. – Тогда он бы попытался убить тебя, разве нет?

\- Может быть, он ждёт подходящего момента.

Кот уставился на него, теперь полностью игнорируя руки, что гладили его спину и живот. Он открыл рот, мяукнул…

… и уже не затыкался.

Это непрекращающиеся мяуканье за мяканьем, длинные мявки и короткие фырканья, кот спрыгнул с дивана и теперь расхаживал по комнате перед Дереком, будто промяукивал ему всю свою кошачью жизнь. Потом он пару секунд зло пялился на Дерека, прежде чем в ярости атаковать один из шнурков Айзека.

\- Кажется, он думает, что ты его понимаешь, - объяснила эту тираду Лидия, отвлекая кошака верёвочкой. Тот начал с ней играть, сначала неохотно, всё ещё взволнованный своим выступлением, но увлекаясь сильнее с каждым мгновением, будто не мог противостоять магии игрушки. Он пытался поймать её когтями или прижать к полу лапами, но всё время промахивался.

Не похоже, что у кошака вообще есть какие-либо инстинкты убийцы. Дерек подумал, этот кот не сможет поймать мышь даже, если она усядется ему на нос. Все засмеялись.

\- Он довольно забавный. Как те котики с ютуба, - хихикнула Кира.

\- Мы должны записать видео с ним! – Лидия моментом выхватила телефон, будто держала его наготове всё это время. Кошак, кажется понял, что происходит, замер на мгновение, а потом бросился прятаться за ногами Скотта.

\- Оооо, да ладно, котик! Сделай что-нибудь смешное!

Кот бросил на Скотта разочарованный взгляд, потрясённый его предательством. Он панически огляделся вокруг, решая, кто из членов стаи менее всего заинтересован заснять смущающее видео с его участием. Мгновение и кошак бросился к Дереку, избежав рук Скотта, он отчаянно вцепился в штаны Дерека, так что тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как наклониться и взять его на руки.

\- Я думал, тебе не нравится, когда тебя держат на руках? – спросил Дерек. Паника в глазах кота как бы заявила: « _Это меньшее из зол, приятель_!»

\- Есть! – торжествующе ухмыльнулась Лидия, поворачивая свой телефон и показывая всем видео того, как кошак панически цепляется за ногу Дерека. Кот возмущенно заорал на это, вкогтившись Дереку в руку, все остальные заржали.

\- Вы знаете, - задумчиво сказала Кира. – Как бы… Он похож на Стайлза…

Все подошли ближе к Дереку и коту.

\- Да, точно, - согласился Айзек.

\- Ага… Вау! – рассмеялся Скотт.

\- Что? – хмуро возмутился Дерек игнорируя голос в голове, который заявлял, что сам он подумал точно также раньше. – Нет, не похож.

Он повернул кота к себе и увидел у того на морде такое саркастичное выражение, какого он никогда не видел в исполнении животного, а у него, на минуточку, была сестра оборотень, которая любила бродить по дому в альфа-форме с потрясающе ехидной миной. И тем не менее, этот кошак переиграл её с лёгкостью, расслабленно развалившись на руках Дерека.

Серьёзно. Этот кот такой странный.

\- Мы должны назвать его Стайлзом, - решительно сказала Лидия.

\- Мы никак не будем его называть, - возразил Дерек. – Помнишь? Он, скорее всего, одержим… или проклят.

Дерек почувствовал, как когти снова впились ему в руку, но проигнорировал это.

\- Ладно. Но если окажется, что он не чистое зло, назовем его Стайлз, - кивнул Скотт, будто дело было решено. – Надеюсь Стайлз приедет раньше, чем мы найдем хозяев кота. Прикиньте, два Стайлза в одной комнате?!

Дерек застонал, представив двух Стайлзов в одном помещении. На этот раз когти прошли сквозь рубашку и основательно процарапали ему кожу. Потом кот-Стайлз спрыгнул с рук и прошествовал назад к дивану всем собой выражая превосходство над присутствующими, типа он слишком хорош для них.

\- Ладно. Что ты вообще хочешь написать в объявлении? – спросил Айзек.

Дерек, отвлёкся, глядя на то, как кот попытался вылизать свою лапу, чтобы через секунду остановиться с выражением абсолютного отвращения и шока на морде, удрученно вздохнул и ответил:

\- Найден кот. Полосатый. Придурок. Не знает, как быть котом.

\- Неестественно громкий, - добавила Лидия, после громкого мявка. Кот зло зыркнул на Дерека, но того это не напугало, так как должно было бы.

\- Как бы… до смешного выразительный.

\- Мягкий и дружелюбный, в придурошном стиле.

\- Вероятно одержим злом или проклят, - мрачно добавил Дерек, получив ещё один обиженный взгляд от кота-Стайлза. И ему реально нужно прекратить его так называть, потому что… нет.

\- Не боится оборотней, - весело добавил Скотт, плюхаясь на диван и начиная почёсывать кота между ушами.

\- Может быть не нужно добавлять это в объявление, если мы хотим, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь ответил? – Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Слишком поздно, - рассмеялась Кира, показывая им законченный постер, где написано всё, что они сказали о коте. – Теперь нужно добавить фотографию и отправить объявление Стайлзу. Кстати, кто-нибудь слышал о нём что-нибудь?

\- Я звонил ему, но звонок ушёл на автоответчик. Отсыпается после экзаменов, скорее всего, - предположил Скотт.

\- Когда он должен появиться?

\- Завтра… может быть. Он говорил, там какая-то вечеринка, на которую он хотел попасть. А так он был бы здесь сегодня.

\- Нельзя допустить, чтобы он увидел кота, - сказал Дерек. В этом-то он уверен. Стайлз только посмотрит на кота, в следующее мгновение закажет одно из этих дорогущих кошачьих деревьев, стопятьдесят игрушек, заставит Дерека купить самый супер-пупер-элитный кошачий корм, который только найдется в ПетсМарт. Это будет катастрофа.

Все начинают ржать над ним и даже хренов кот смотрит на него с сарказмом. Вся стая пялится на него с дурацкими улыбками и он ненавидит их всех. Почему он вообще остался в этом тупом городишке?!

\- Что!? – рыкнул он.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы Стайлз увидел кота, ведь он скажет, что ты и так знаешь, - самодовольно улыбаясь, сказала Лидия. Дерек не удостоил её ответом, но она продолжила всё равно. – Этот кот - твой соулмейт.

\- Что? Он здесь всего пару часов! И это даже не МОЙ кот. С какого хрена он мой соулмейт?

\- Эм… Потому что ты понимаешь всё, что он говорит, хоть он и говорит на кошачьем…

Всё стало еще хуже, кошак мявкнул, Дерек повернулся к нему и увидел, что на этой наглой морде ясно читается: « _Знаешь_ , ч _увак, они вообще-то правы_ ».

\- Ты – кошатник! – восторженно вскрикнул Скотт, весь такой возбужденный как… ну… Скотт. – Никогда бы не подумал!

\- Не то чтобы обычно рядом со мной вертится много кошек, - возразил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди и напомнил. – Оборотень.

\- Но этот может, - ухмыльнулся Айзек.

\- Кот-соулмейт, - восторженно прошептала Кира.

\- Так, ладно! Все, пошли вон! Отправьте это дурацкое объявление Стайлзу и позаботьтесь, чтобы я как можно быстрее избавился от кота.

Кот издал возмущенный полузадушенный мявк, но Дерек его проигнорировал, потому что он не понимает кошек, что бы там ни говорили члены его идиотской стаи.

\- Но я ещё не сделала фотографию! – возмутилась Лидия, достала телефон и собралась фотографировать кота-Стайлза. Кота. Просто кота. Как только кошак увидел направленный на него телефон, он слетел с дивана и заныкался под креслом, шипя на всех в комнате. Пять минут прошло, прежде, чем Дерек смог выковырять его из-под кресла и удержать в руках на достаточное долгое для фото время. Самый странный на свете кот.

\- Оооооо, - восхитилась Кира, когда Лидия показала ей фотографию. – Дерек, ты такой милый, когда держишь котёнка на руках.

\- Пошли вон! – Дерек ткнул пальцем в дверь и, прежде, чем успел себя остановить, добавил. – И следите за дверью, чтобы он не убежал.

Скотт заржал, кивнул на кота и сказал:

\- Не думаю, Дерек. Кажется, он точно знает, где хочет быть.

Дерек обернулся посмотреть туда, куда он бросил кота после того, как Лидия его сфотографировала и обнаружил, тот снова восседает на диване, на любимом месте Стайлза, раздраженно взмахивая хвостом и зло пялясь на Дерека.

\- Что ты бесишься? Ты всего лишь, кот.

Если бы Дерек не решил игнорировать странности кошака, он бы подумал, что тот мучинески закатил глаза. Потом кот спрыгнул с дивана, ушёл на кухню и обиженно начал есть тунца, который ранее оставил ему Дерек.

\- Я не кошатник, - безнадежно сказал себе Дерек, когда кот вернулся на диван и уселся рядом, на идеальном расстоянии для ласки. Он моментально начал мурлыкать, только Дерек коснулся его шерстки. « _Просто позволь этому случиться, чувак_ », выгнувшись «сказал» он. Ну ладно… тут они на одной волне.

///

Дерек проснулся утром _совсем_ не отдохнув, вышел из спальни и обнаружил кота на диване. Тот смотрел телевизор, который Дерек, и он на сто процентов уверен в этом, выключил вчера, перед тем как отправился спать. Кот лениво повернул голову, одарил его взглядом: « _Ну ты и мастак дрыхнуть, чувак_ ». Только вот он не мог такого думать, потому что он чёртов кот.

Кот, который включил телевизор.

Дерек проверил телефон и обнаружил пятнадцать сообщений Стайлзу, которые содержали бессмысленный набор букв и символов. Ещё был один пропущенный звонок от Скотта и Дерек даже помнил, как телефон звонил в хреновы семь часов утра - он его проигнорировал, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Может быть, Скотт спал замечательно, и мог нормально функционировать в это отвратительно раннее время, ведь в его жизни не было кота, который полночи мявкал и ползал по мечтающему поспать Дереку. Так что, решил Дерек, Скотт может подождать ещё немного.

Он направился на кухню, кот спрыгнул с дивана и громко потопал следом.

\- Боже, ты спишь хоть когда-нибудь? – простонал Дерек, пытаясь налить злобной твари молока и не пролить половину мимо блюдца.

\- Меееааяяу, - ответ тот.

\- Нет, ты не получишь яйца, они для меня, - Дерек даже ещё не начал взбивать омлет, просто вытащил яйца из холодильника, а эта тварюшка уже вознамерилась украсть его еду. Кошак ещё хуже Стайлза. Тот никогда не прекращал попыток стащить чего-нибудь с его тарелки на всех стайных ужинах. Все остальные умудрялись быстренько оградить свою еду от посягательств, а Дерек оказывался самым медлительным и вообще легкой мишенью.

Вчера, ужиная, Дерек всего лишь на секунду отвёл взгляд от тарелки, и кот уже тут как тут, слизывает соус с края. Он замер на мгновение, когда Дерек поймал его за кражей. Потом Дерек сбросил на пол - кот плюхнулся со своей обычной неловкостью, он зло посмотрел на кота, потом отложил в миску еды со стороны, где кошак попробовал курицу, и поставил её на пол. Кажется, кошки не едят цыпленка альфредо, но что Дерек вообще знает о кошках? Этому представителю кошачьих, например, понравилось. 

Кот уныло полакал молоко, потянулся и начал виться у ног Дерека, пока тот пытался не спалить свой завтрак к чертям. Внезапно кошак решил - сейчас лучшее время атаковать ноги Дерека. Он вцепился в ногу когтями и Дерек с проклятием выронил лопатку. Падение ложки испугало кота, он с шипением отскочил в сторону, врезался в стул и опрокинулся на спину. Если бы Дерек не был так зол на то, что теперь ему придется мыть ложку, он бы рассмеялся.

\- Прекрати путаться под ногами! – сказал он коту-Стайлзу. – Иди, сядь где-нибудь, полижи себе яйца или что вы там делаете!

Кот, отчасти смущённый, отчасти обиженный, бросил на него яростный взгляд и пошёл к дивану. Дерек увидел, как тот запрыгнул на журнальный столик и начал аккуратно нажимать кнопки на пульте, выбирая канал. Он остановился на МТВ, во имя всех богов! Дерек вздохнул, вывалил свой омлет на тарелку и позвонил Скотту, даже не съев ни кусочка своего завтрака чемпионов.

\- Дерек? Всё нормально?

\- Думаю, объявление нужно снять.

\- Почему?

\- Кот, наверное, исчадие ада. Или заколдованный. Или вампир, как в тот раз.

\- Он тебя укусил?

\- Нет, но кажется мечтает это сделать. Он включил телевизор ночью. И пытался воспользоваться телефоном. Просто сними это чёртово объявление, - тяжко вздохнул Дерек.

\- Это будет легко, - засмеялся Скотт. – Мы его даже не вешали.

\- Что? Я сказал вам вчера развесить его!

\- Ну да, мы бы развесили, но Стайлз не прислал нам финальный вариант, с фото и остальным. Он не отвечает на письма и сообщения. Так что или у него реальное похмелье, или он потерял телефон… или он попал в неприятности.

\- Какие ещё неприятности? – вздохнул Дерек, думая: ещё слишком рано для этого дерьма и от Стайлза слишком много проблем, и почему он вообще должен в этом участвовать – Стайлз очень бесячий человек, у него всё время неприятности.

\- Ну… ты же знаешь, мой телефон иногда гонит и я получаю голосовые сообщения только на следующий день? Я получил от него сообщение сегодня и я не думаю, что нам нужно паниковать или ещё что, но… у него могут быть проблемы.

\- Что в сообщении? – спросил Дерек, игнорируя кота, который явно подслушивал их разговор, заинтересованно крутя ушами. Он будет разбираться с этим позже – Стайлз в приоритете.

\- Вот, думаю, смогу переслать тебе сообщение.

Скотт повесил трубку и в ожидании сообщения, Дерек начал просчитывать насколько плохи дела, если основываться на то, что он знает о Стайлзе и его «ситуациях».

 _«Хеееей_ _, Скотти_ _! Вечеринка_ _– отпад_ _! Выходит, я потрясающе хорош в пивпонге! Может быть это моя суперсила… Нужно проверить… Да, так вот… Я звоню сказать, просто на всякий случай, если вдруг со мной что-нибудь произойдет… Я не думаю, что что-то случится… Но, на всякий случай… Если случится… Я тут встретил одну ведьму… и я был милым, все дела, но она сказала, что я «завлекалочка для оборотня»… и я не понял, о чём она вообще, но, я как бы, чуть-чуть выпимши, и, может быть, я на неё немного наорал… Так что на случай, если у нас снова случится история со всеми этими калды-балды или типа того, то я не виноват! И ещё… Скажи Дереку, что он очень расстроил меня своим молчанием. Почему он не отвечает на мои сообщения? Когда я вернусь в БиконХиллз мы обязательно поговорим о его грубости! Ладно…Короче… Скоро увидимся, приятель! Если буду проблемы с ведьмой – я не виноват!»_

Дерек вздохнул. Кот мявкнул. Он отправил Скотту сообщение, что, если Стайлз не объявится в скором времени, нужно поискать его, или попытаться найти ведьму и спросить у неё, что она с ним сделала. Возможно. Возможно сделала. Дерек понадеялся, что это обратимо. Ну или она сделала что-то смешное, типа огромных ушей или заячьих зубов.

\- Я никогда не отвечаю на его сообщения, потому что это всё время какая-то бредятина! – сказал он пустой комнате. Ведь в квартире нет никого, кроме Дерека и его странного кота. ПРОСТО странный кот. Не ЕГО кот. Странный чужой кот, вовсе ему не принадлежит, он не собирается его оставлять, и неважно насколько кошаку тут нравится. И насколько мягкая у него шкурка.

Кот мяукнул и Дерек повернулся к нему. Похоже кот его осуждал, смотрел он на него, во всяком случае, с укоризной.

\- Что? Это правда! – Дерек не знал, почему он начал спорить с котом. И чего тот вообще решил защищать Стайлза. – Вот, смотри, что он прислал: «Дерек! Нам в лофт нужен автомат газировки! Это дешевле, чем всё время покупать содовую! И веселее! Что думаешь?» Что это вообще значит?!

Кошак замявкал в ответ.

\- Я говорю тебе – я не понимаю по-кошачьи!

За что получил от кота взгляд с ясно читающимся: « _Почему тогда ты говоришь с котом_?»

\- Потому что тут больше никого нет! – заорал Дерек и эхо разнеслось по пустому лофту. Дерек вздохнул. Он не собирался кричать об этом, но тут так тихо и пусто без его стаи. Обычно он игнорировал это чувство.

Он рискнул глянуть на кота, но тот просто смотрел в ответ. Никаких удивительных гримас. Кот моргнул, бухнулся с дивана, подошёл к Дереку, уселся у ног и выжидательно уставился. Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Мррряяяуу.

\- Ты хочешь на руки?

\- Мееаауу.

Дерек осторожно подхватил кота и поднял его так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. Кот какое-то время таращился на него, потом потянулся и ткнулся головой в подбородок.

Кот – это мягкая шерсть и мурлыканье и вдруг Дереку стало легче переносить своё одиночество. Он закрыл глаза и позволил коту прижаться ближе, уткнулся носом в пушистый бок и вздохнул.

\- С тобой проще говорить, чем со Стайлзом.

Кот мяукнул, Дерек начал почёсывать его за ухом и тот развалился в руках, мягким пушистым, тарахтящим комочком шерсти. Дерек снова вздохнул.

\- Он громкий, как и ты, но хуже. И всё время сует свой нос в дела других людей, из-за чего влипает в неприятности и ему делают больно.

Кот заворочался у него на руках не переставая тарахтеть, но Дерек, задумавшись, ничего не заметил.

\- Он всегда является без приглашения, шарится по лофту, жрёт мою еду. Потом засыпает на диване и пускает слюни на подушки и это должно быть отвратительно, но, знаешь, что хуже всего?

Дерек поднял кота и посмотрел прямо в эти янтарно-желтые, выразительные глаза.

\- Я смотрю, как он спит и думаю, какой же он милый. И я хочу поцеловать его так, чтобы он потерял способность говорить!

Дерек чувствовал, как начинают гореть кончики ушей, и почему, во имя всего богов земли ему стыдно признаваться коту в своей глупой, безответной любви к подростку (хотя Стайлзу исполнится двадцать через месяц). Челюсть у кота отвалилась и Дерек увидел маленькие острые зубы, он глупо смотрел на Дерека, зрачки почти поглотили радужку. Дерек снова вздохнул и попытался выбросить из головы свои чувства к Стайлзу.

\- А теперь он поцапался с ведьмой. Конечно же. Он же просто магнит для неприятностей.

\- Мяу.

\- Нет, они не похожи на Гарри Поттера. Ведьмы мстительны и имеют своеобразное чувство юмора. Кто знает, что она сотворила со Стайлзом.

\- _МяяАААууу_!

\- Они накладывают проклятия невезучести или забывчивости, или…

\- МЕЕЕАААУУУ!

\- …эти их дурацки чары, которые превращают людей в животных…

\- … Мреоу.

Вот когда в голове Дерека что-то щёлкнуло, всё встало на свои места и он уронил кота на пол.

_«Стайлз! Какого хрена!»_

Удивительно, но в этот раз кошак приземлился как должно - на все четыре лапы. Лапы… Но это должны быть ноги девятнадцатилетнего парня… Парня, которому он случайно признался в любви.

Прежде, чем он успел как следует запаниковать или сделать еще что-нибудь глупое, чтобы спасти свое достоинство, в лофт ворвался Скотт, вместе с Айзеком, Кирой и Лидией. Все вместе они втащили в комнату какую-то постороннюю девушку в полосатой как зебра плюшевой пижаме.

\- Мы нашли ведьму!

\- Эй! Пустите! Я ничего не сделала, долбанные придурки! – закричала девушка и вырвалась из рук Скотта. Тот мгновенно рванулся к двери, захлопнул и запер её, чтобы быть уверенным, что девушка не сбежит.

Очевидно, они схватили её прямо в кровати, учитывая одежду, растрёпанные волосы, не говоря уже о том, что она была босая. Если бы Дерек в данный момент не пребывал в обалдении и панике от факта, что проболтался о своих чувствах Стайлзу (который превращен в кота!), он был бы более чем недоволен поступком своих бет. Схватить девушку в её собственном доме, в кровати, не имея на руках никаких доказательств…

\- Друг Стайлза вспомнил, он с тобой разговаривал на вечеринке и ты сказала ему, что проклянёшь!

\- Да что ты?! – усмехнулась девушка в пижаме, сморщив нос и скрестив руки на груди. – Докажи!

Кот… _Стайлз_ … промчался через комнату и вцепился ей в ногу. Она вскрикнула и попыталась отпрыгнуть, но кошак вонзил когти и зубы глубоко и не отпускал. Девушка выругалась, наклонилась, отодрала его от ноги и подняла вверх за шкирку.

Дерек среагировал инстинктивно; его беспокойство за Стайлза начало обращение. Он не хотел, чтобы она трогала его, даже если она и не причиняла боли. Просто держала на весу и смотрела, как кот извивается в её руке, тихо рыча.

\- Видишь? Ты даже коту не нравишься! – заявил Скотт. – А теперь скажи нам, что ты сделала со Стайлзом!

Ведьма недоуменно моргнула и обвела их неверящим взглядом.

\- Вы до сих пор не поняли? Вы тупые что ли?

\- Мрееееааааааяяяяяуууууу!

Дерек наблюдал, как заря осознания проявляется на глупых лицах членов его стаи… кроме Лидии – она похоже знала с самого начала… да, очень вероятно, и сильно выбешивает.

\- Стайлз… _был_ котом? – воскликнул Скотт.

\- Он и сейчас кот, - поправила Кира.

\- Достаточно, - Дерек сделал шаг вперёд, показал ведьме клыки и когти. – Верни его обратно. Сейчас.

Она смерила его взглядом с ног до головы, испуганная лишь отчасти, подняла Стайлза повыше и ехидно поинтересовалась, подняв бровь:

\- Говорила же, что ты завлекалочка для оборотня, - Стайлз яростно замахал лапами, выпустив когти и пытаясь добраться до её лица, но она только рассмеялась, удерживая его на вытянутой руке, в недосягаемости. – Как бы… тебе идет быть котом. Уверен, что хочешь назад?

\- Это не обсуждается. Верни его.

Она снова без страха искоса посмотрела на Дерека, вздохнула и потом легонько стукнула кота по голове между ушами раз и ещё раз. Кота окутал золотистый свет, они услышали мявканье, которое вскоре превратилось в бесконечные стайлзовы «черт, черт, черт»… А потом свет исчез, кот исчез, но появился Стайлз.

Он сидел на полу, раскидав длинные ноги, держался обеими руками за грудь и тяжело дышал.

\- Эээ… ты как… нормально, чувак? – осторожно спросил Скотт.

Стайлз, вытаращив глаза, повернулся к нему всем телом, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и выпалил:

\- _Ты хоть представляешь, как быстро бьется кошачье сердце?!_ Мне казалось оно нахрен разорвется!

Скотт и Кира засмеялись пока Стайлз поднимался на ноги, неуверенно пошатываясь, будто забыл каково это, ходить на двух ногах. Встав ровно, он повернулся к ведьме. Та отшатнулась немного, Дерек не мог её винить, если бы он был Стайлзом, он, по крайней мере, орал так долго, что пересохло бы в горле.

Но, к удивлению Дерека и всех остальных, Стайлз только изо всех сил обнял девушку. Она скривилась и обнимать в ответ не стала.

\- Ты, - лыбясь во весь рот заявил Стайлз. – _Обалденная_! Прости, что набросился. Кошачьи инстинкты всё такое…

\- Угх… - она крякнула в замешательстве. – Ладно? Могу я теперь пойти домой?

\- Эээ... – Стайлз повернулся к Скотту. – Слушайте, можете отвезти её назад, домой? Мне нужно потолковать с Дереком кое-о-чём.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Скотт, хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. – Рад видеть тебя, чувак. Завтра поиграем в игры?

\- Ага!

Айзек открыл дверь и толкаясь все вывалились из лофта. В дверях ведьма повернулась к Лидии и бросила:

\- Знаешь, это заклятие и само бы прошло через пару дней… А я была в середине киношного марафона!

Когда смешки стаи затихли и в лофте повисла тяжелая тишина, первое что сказал Стайлз было:

\- Я _знал_ , что ты получил моё сообщение про газировку!

Дерек выдохнул, вдруг оказалось, что всё это время он задерживал дыхание, не смог удержаться и закатил глаза.

\- Нахрена мне автомат газировки? Только _тебе_ он был нужен.

\- Конечно! Я же всё время здесь… и теперь будет только хуже… Теперь, когда я знаю, что могу получить поцелуй!

Дерек почувствовал, как его лицо наливается жаром, но и Стайлз яростно покраснел, сразу всей своей бледной кожей, от шеи до кончиков ушей. Он таращился на Дерека, часто моргая и Дерек слышал, как заполошно бьется его сердце.

Он застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

\- _Как_ я не понял, что тупой кот это ты?!

\- Понятия не имею. Я старался как мог, чувак. Я постоянно пытался сказать тебе, помнишь?

\- Да! По-кошачьи!

\- Ну да, но я был уверен, что ты узнаешь меня раньше, чем все остальные. Как думаешь, с чего бы я прибежал к тебе, а не Скотту? И прекращай переводить тему!

\- Стайлз… - начал было Дерек и замолчал. Ну что он может сказать, чтобы не причинить боли? И почему со Стайлзом было проще, когда он был котом?

Он никогда не планировал говорить Стайлзу о своих чувствах. Как он ему нравится, как приятное тепло разливалось у него в груди каждый раз, когда Стайлз вваливался в лофт, как пусто и одиноко стало, когда Стайлз уехал в колледж, как хотелось Дереку видеть его каждый день. Стайлз заслуживает большего, чем Дерек мог дать ему и было бы неправильно привязать Стайлза к себе, тогда как перед ним была целая жизнь.

\- Я тебе нрааааавлюююсь, - сделал маленький шажок к нему Стайлз, ухмыляясь. – Ты сказал – я милый!

\- Ты _был_ милый, - буркнул Дерек. – Пока был котом.

Стайлз шагнул ближе, начисто проигнорировав его слова, будто их не услышал.

\- Ты не можешь отрицать это, Дерек! Ты сказал, что я милый и что ты хотел меня поцеловать!

\- … Чтобы заткнуть.

Стайлз легкомысленно пожал плечами и шагнул ещё ближе. Теперь он в пузыре личного пространства Дерека и тот подумал, как же он не узнал запах Стайлза, когда кот только появился? Обычно, он чуял его за милю. Запах Стайлза довольно тяжелый, дымный… отчасти отдает химией, но под всем этим теплый и приятный, свой. Когда Стайлз стоял так близко, этот запах всё, что Дерек чувствовал и у него начала кружиться голова.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему, склонив на сторону голову и, в какой-то момент, Дереку показалось, что его зрачки стали вертикальными.

\- Мряу? – спросил он и Дерек совершенно точно понял, что он имел в виду.

« _Твою мать_ , - подумал он, на полдороге встречая губы Стайлза. – _Я точно кошатник_ ».

///

Дерек лежал в кровати, легко поглаживая голову Стайлза, который разлёгся на его груди. Было очень тихо и мирно, он расслабленно прикрыл глаза и слушал дождь, мягко шуршащий за окном.

Потом, вдруг услышал рокочущий звук, который, похоже, шёл из груди Стайлза.

\- Ты что... – Дерек разулыбался. – Ты _мурлычешь_?

Стайлз тут же чувствительно укусил его; Дерек все-таки засмеялся, перевернулся, подминая его под себя и дал ему гораздо лучшую причину помурлыкать.

конец


End file.
